


Wet t-shirt (Tumblr prompt)

by OkaraWrites



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaraWrites/pseuds/OkaraWrites
Summary: Prompt 18 (wet t-shirt) with PiccoloRequested on my Tumblr page https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ropeytoastStill taking requests. Prompts and guidelines in my pinned post on my Tumblr. If you would rather inbox me here please feel free :D
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Wet t-shirt (Tumblr prompt)

It was the first Saturday that you had had off in a long time. You worked with your friend Bulma over in capsule corp and like your friend, your love of science often meant you worked long hours and on weekends. It was through Bulma that you met your current housemate Piccolo. At first, he barely spoke to you and you rarely knew if he was in the small house you shared or not. However, as time passed you two had become good friends. He was out of the house most of the time, but on the occasions that he was home, you shared comfortable conversations.

You had to admit that you were somewhat afraid of your Namekian friend when you first met him. It wasn’t so much his unique appearance that scared you, but rather how quiet he was despite being a fearsome fighter. The more you got to know him, you realised that he was kind, and thoughtful, not that he would ever admit it.

You woke up on Saturday morning and noticed Piccolo was already training so you knew he wouldn’t be back until much later. You decided to take the opportunity of a free house to get your chores done. You spent the day spring cleaning the entire house. When the washing machine pinged letting you know that your bedsheets were clean, you decided to make the most of the days sunny weather and put the sheets on the line.

With the sheets on the line drying, you had finished your chores for the day, so you decide to take the rest of the day to relax. You bathed and git dressed into your comfiest tracksuit bottoms and a simple white tee. You made yourself a mug of hot tea and settled down on the sofa with a book that you had been wanted to read for ages.

You hadn’t read more than 3 pages before you heard a crack of thunder followed by the sound of rain pounding on the windows. You carried on reading a few more lines until you remembered your washing hanging up outside “Shit!” you jumped up and quickly put your shoes on.

It was absolutely hammering it down and you were instantly drenched once you stepped outside. Not wanting to spend more time in the rain that necessary you ran over to the hanging sheets and hurriedly started unpegging the sheets and throwing them over your shoulder.

Piccolo had finished training early and was making his way back home when the storm started. As he approached the house, he could see you rushing to get the washing in. He slightly sped up so he could help you out.

You were used to Piccolo seemingly appearing out of nowhere and you were definitely grateful for his timing. You both made quick work of bringing in the washing.

“Thanks Piccolo” You said as he handed you the sheets he was holding. He hummed in response as he and he started removing his soaked through weighted armor. “It’s a good job I finished training early”.

You couldn’t help but appreciate the sight of his muscly shoulders that were all too often hidden under his white armor. Not wanting him to see you stare, you turned quickly to start bundling the sheets into the tumble dryer.

“You should really take off those wet clothes, you’ll end up getting sick.” His deep voice said matter of factly. You blush at the fact that he’s asking you to take your clothes off, even if you know he’s speaking from a purely logical point of view. “I’ll go get changed in a minute” you replied, pressing the start button of the dryer.

Piccolo looks over at you and notices how wet your clothes are. He is about to tell you to just take off your top. You often work out in the house wearing only a sports bra and leggings, so he doesn’t know why you didn’t just take your top off. This is until you turn around and he realises you are very much naked under your top.

He a frozen on the spot, eyes wide staring at your chest. The rain had made your white t-shirt pretty much transparent. It clung to you in a way that contoured the curve of your breast perfectly. He could even see the darkened skin of your nipples, which were erect against the thin sopping fabric. He swallows hard at the sight.

You look at him confused until you follow his eye line to your chest. You are mortified at the sight of your breast being on show in such a way. You are about lift your arms to cover yourself, but before you can he surprises you. Out of impulse, he raised his right hand to your breast, gently rubbing his thumb over the hardened nub. His touch sent a wave of pleasure down your spine and you lightly shuddered. This seemed to break Piccolo from his trance.

You were expecting him to pull back and disappear, but your reaction seems to encourage him. He lifted his other hand to feel your other breast. He works your breast, kneading the flesh and gently pinching your nipples. You can feel your arousal rapidly building in your core. Suddenly his mouth in on your breast, gently biting your nipple with his teeth before soothing it by running his long tongue over it, further soaking the already wet shirt. His actions make you moan in pleasure. You pull his head in closer, earning a grunt of approval as he continues to tease your breast with his mouth.

You need more though, so you lift his face up to look at you before joining your lips to his in a bruising kiss. His hands are on your hips before he starts slowly inching the hem of your shirt up your torso. You break the kiss to allow him to remove your top. As soon as the top is discarded, he is back on you. You are even more sensitive to his touch now that the fabric barrier is removed. His hands moved down to your thighs, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist so he can lift you. You eagerly oblige, feeling arousal strain through his purple trousers and his claws dig into your backside as he moves you both over to the sofa. He sits on the sofa so that you are straddling him.

His face is still buried in your chest, hungrily sucking on your breasts. You can’t help but grind your hips down on his erection, trying to ease the ache building in you. This causes him to intake a breath sharply and he grips your hips, moving you to do it again. You are both moaning at the friction and you both need more.

He tugs at the top of your sweatpants, “Takes these off before I rip them off.”

You don’t need to be told twice. You quickly stand up in front of him and shred yourself of your trousers and knickers. He lifts his hips slightly to pull down his trousers and boxers, allowing his length to spring free. You gasp at the size of his green appendage, before climbing back onto his lap.

He lets out a deep groan at the slight of your glistening folds. You lift yourself up to allow him to enter you. He rubs his tip over your folds, coating them in your wetness. You moan his name as he rubs it over your aching clit. He positions himself at your entrance before gripping onto your hips, slowly lowering you down his length. You both moan loudly as your pussy stretches around his thick cock.

He is still for a moment, allowing you to adjust to him before you start gently rocking your hips on him. This seems to break his self-control. He doesn’t hold back as he lifts your hips only to push them back down, causing his cock to slam into you. You cry out in pleasure as his pace increases to the point where he can’t seem to lift you fast enough. He starts thrusting up into you with a bruising speed and his thumb starts working on your clit.

It doesn’t take very long for you to cry out his name as your walls clench around him in ecstasy. This quickly draws out his own climax and his thrusts stagger, thrusting as he pumps his seed deep within you.

You are both panting as you lay your head on his shoulder, getting your breath back, and waiting for your heartbeat to return to normal. Piccolo breaks the silence “Well, now I’m even more glad I finished training early.”


End file.
